Father's Day Blues
by moviefreak9940
Summary: They never had any reason to celebrate Father's Day. Not anymore. But when three of the team members realize the same thing...it might turn into a happy day after all.
1. Abby

Disclaimer: Not mine...don't sue

Spoilers: Nothing really. It's set after Bloodbath but before Hiatus pt 1.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but the first couple chapters will be about this short. They'll get longer once the story progresses, just hang with me )

* * *

Abby sighed. Filing the last of her paperwork, she flopped back into her desk chair. It was that time of year again. The time of year where she pretty much did nothing but work...and drink. Abby rarely ever got flat-out drunk (other than that time in Gibbs' basement...but those were different circumstances), but she always stocked up on scotch for the third weekend in June. 

Father's Day had always been rough for Abby ever since her dad passed away five years earlier. Abby's relationship with her dad was the usual kind of father-daughter relationship...she was his little Goth princess. Abby leaned forward and rested her head on her folded arms, and sighed sadly. Father's Day was two days away and Abby felt lost. As lost and as empty as the day he left her forever.

For the first couple of years, Abby would go to her dad's gravesite with her mother. However, since her mother moved in with Abby's sister in Lousiana three years ago, Abby stopped going to the cemetary. She couldn't do it alone. Gibbs had offered to go with her on several occasions, but Abby always declined. It was easier for Abby to just stay away and mourn her father in her own way.

Not that she didn't appreciate the offer. Abby didn't know how she could've gotten through the toughest stages of her grief if it weren't for Gibbs. Well, the whole team, really, but Gibbs especially. He and Abby always shared a special relationship, but their bond strengthened during her turmoil.

Whenever Abby found herself depressed past the point that chocolate and Plastic Death could cure, Abby always called Gibbs; and he never minded one bit. Day or night, weekend or weekday, at work or at home, Gibbs' cell phone was always on. They developed a tradition where on two of the hardest days of the year for Abby--her dad's birthday, and the date he died--Abby and Gibbs would spend the day and evening together. They would either go out to eat and catch a movie at a theater, or order Chinese take-out and watch one in either of their homes. In fact, the tradition of Gibbs taking Abby out to dinner the night before her birthday was one they continued from when Abby's father was still alive.

Gibbs always reassured her that he would always be there for her. He loved her and promised to protect her...like a father.

Suddenly, Abby's head snapped up, eyes shining with the glow of realization. Of course! How could she not have thought of this before now? Leaping up from her desk, Abby grabbed her purse and ran out of her lab.


	2. Tony

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Tony sighed. Driving home from headquarters, Tony's mood was dismal. He had had a bad day. It all started off with a morning argument with his newest "girlfriend" Amber. Wait, it wasn't Amber...Tiffany?...no, Brandi. That was her name, Brandi. He seriously doubted he would see her again. It was because of the argument, and the fact that traffic was a pain in the ass, that he was late to work...and Gibbs is never happy when that happens. Gibbs had been very moody lately...more than usual it seemed like.

The team's most recent case was closed that afternoon. A Marine, Lieutenant Matthew Howard, had been found dead near home three days earlier. Their investigation had proven that it was his father, former Marine Commander Thomas Howard, who had killed the Lieutenant. Apparently, Matthew wanted out of the Corps and his father would not allow it. An argument ensued that got out of hand, resulting in the Commander killing his son.

When the team went out for the arrest, the Commander was less that willing to come in quietly. In a nutshell, Tony was hit in the jaw, shot at, and hurt his shoulder and collar bone when he tackled Thomas to prevent him from shooting Gibbs.

Tony's stomach was writhing. It sickened him to think that a father was capable of killing his own son. Fathers were supposed to love, care for, and nurture their children. The interrogation was tough. Tony was disgusted to be in the same room as the bastard. Then again, Tony never really had a high opinion of fathers...thanks to his own.

Tony was never physically abused...often. There were the rare occasions where his father would hit him when he did something wrong, but on the whole, Tony's father wasn't around enough to hit him. That was the problem. Tony's father was never around...he was always in Geneva or Tokyo on business. The most unsettling thing was...whenever Tony's father was in town and at home, Tony always seemed to be ignored. His older brother seemed to get all his father's attention.

Tony tightened his grip on the steering wheel as the memories of his childhood flooded back. It was his father's idea to push Tony so hard into sports. Tony's private high schoolhad the "privilege" (according to his father) of having a DiNozzo on at least two of their champion sports teams every year. For Tony...it was football and basketball. He was good too! Tony always led each respective team with the most touchdown receptions, and three-point shots. However, after all the pushing Mr. DiNozzo made to get Tony on those teams...he never came to see him play in any of the games, save once.

The only time Mr. DiNozzo ever saw him play was a basketball game in Tony's senior year, and the only thing he commented on was the fact that there was someone who got more rebounds than Tony. It was then Tony realized that the only thing his father was conerned with was the family reputation...not supporting his youngest son.

After graduating from Ohio State _Suma Cum Laude_, Mr. DiNozzo expected...well, _demanded_...that Tony enter into the family business. Tony had other plans. Despite majoring in Phys Ed, Tony had developed an intense interest in law enforcement. He was in need of one more credit in his senior year and the only available class had been Criminology. He signed up for it begrudgingly, but he soon found himself fascinated. He excelled in the class and when he graduated, he had the highest grade in the class, and an offer to try out for the Peoria police department. Tony wanted to go...he knew that was where he belonged.

When Tony told his father of his plans, Mr. DiNozzo was livid. When he realized that his son intended on leaving for Illinois and that he would not budge from his position, he immediately went to the family laywer and had Tony expunged from his will and Tony's share of the inheritance. Not only that, but Tony's fathermanaged to turn the entire DiNozzo family against him, making Tony an outcast, the black sheep of the family.

It hurt Tony deeply. He had always been the top athelete, nearly top in his class, personable, and popular with all the necessary people to ensure his status...Tony would never understand why his father never cared. Tony did everthing expected of him and more, and whenever he looked in his father's eyes, he saw disdain. Like Tony was something disgusting from the bottom of his shoe. Sure, he was hurt at first, and for several years Tony tried to regain (hell, it was more like "acheive for the first time") his father's approval. But after years of cold shoulders, Tony came to a powerful realization.

He didn't need it. Tony had gotten pretty damn far along in his life without his father there, and he didn't see how having him there could improve his life anymore than it was then. He had a great job, a good, steady paycheck, a great apartment in Pennslyvania (after transferring to the Philadelphia police department), and plenty of friends. He didn't need his father, nor did he want to have him in his life.

There was another thing that was adding to Tony's bad day. Father's Day was two days away, and he would be spending it alone once again. He had to admit though...Tony did wish he had a way to celebrate Father's Day. He wished he had someone to get a gift for or send a card to. Someone who protected him, made him feel like he belonged, made him feel like he was worth something. Like part of the team...

And then it hit him. If there were a light bulb above Tony's head, it would have been shining bright. He saw a red, neon sign for the local WalGreens and Tony immediately turned into the parking lot.


	3. Ziva

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

A/N: Okay, sorry for the slight delay, hehe. Just so you know...98 of this chapter is entirely made up from my head. I know more about the background (cannon-wise, anyway) of everyone except Ziva. Ironic, no? So bear with me...and enjoy my imagination, lol.

* * *

Ziva sighed. She was nearly finished writing her report, and she was tired and ready to head home. Today had been a rough but productive day...they got the bad guy. Everyone on the team nearly was killed in doing do, but they still got the bastard nonetheless. 

Ziva slid her just finished report into the offical blue NCIS folder, stood up, and walked to Gibbs's desk, holding it out for him. Never looking up, Gibbs snatched the folder away with a loud grunt. Taken slightly aback, Ziva walked back to her desk. Gibbs had been very moody lately...even more so than usual. Not only that, but it seemed to Ziva that Gibbs was making a point in avoiding having eye contact with her...even in the field.

Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she mentally kicked herself. Of course...Father's Day was two days from now. And poor Gibbs was no longer a father. His wife and daughter were killed 15 years ago. That also explains why Gibbs had been avoiding Ziva...she was the only team member who knew. It was in the dossier she received when she first came in contact with this team almost a year ago, back when they were looking for Ari. Ziva shuddered, she didn't want to think about that at the moment.

She made a sideways glance over to Gibbs' desk, and her heart broke slightly. Beneath his hard, stoic expression, she could see great heartache and grief in his eyes. She wanted to help him...confort him in some way. She knew he would never let her, Gibbs was too proud. Besides, he would probably kill her for trying anyway. Ziva was never married, nor did she have any children, so she couldn't imagine the pain in losing those kind of loved ones. She, of course, knew the pain of losing a sister and brother.

She continue to watch Gibbs as he forcefully tossed Ziva's report into his desk drawer, turn off his desk light, and stand up. Ziva offered up a friendly goodnight wish, which Gibbs replied to shortly. Smiling sadly, she watched him leave via the elevator; and when the doors shut, she leaned back into her chair thoughtfully.

Father's Day was something that was never really observed in Isreal, but after about a year in the US,Zivafigured out that here it was a big thing. It was a holiday that inspired 3-day sales at the local shopping balls. No, wait...shopping _malls_. It was a day that called on children to express their love for their fathers...by ways of cards, power tools, and neck ties. It was a sweet holiday, Isreal needed it. Well, Ziva's old neighborhood anyway.

Ziva reflected back upon her own father, and she felt as if an ice cube slipped into her stomach. She and her father's relationship went only as far as the fact that they shared DNA, that was it. When she was a very young girl in Isreal, he was never around...always gone "somewhere secret". She missed him terribly as a child, and she wished desperately to see and be with him. WhenZiva was ten, her mother and sister sat her down and told her that her father was the head of some group called Mossad. Ziva had heard of it of course, everyone in her neighborhood had, but she had no idea her father was the leader of them all.

The news didn't faze Ziva, really...at least it explained why he was gone for so long at a time. What made her very excited, however, was the news that her sister would be joining the organization and work under their father. It meant that Ziva would be allowed join once she was old enough.

And once she was, she was the first in line to enlist. She was sincerely interested in the policies and work of Mossad, but she also thought of it as a way to reconnect with her father. She thought that if that had this one thing in common, they may be able to rekindle their very estranged relationship.

Boy, was she wrong. Her father never looked twice at her. At first, she tried to get his attention, to get him to want to have a relationship...but she was always punished for overstepping her bounds as an agent. To this day, she despised push ups. At first, she was confused and hurt...but soon she got used to it. That sounded horrible, even to her.

Indifference is one thing, but the moment that caused Ziva to hate her own father was when her sister was killed. It was a dangerous assignment, and her father had placed Ziva's sister as the leader of the squad. They were supposed to infiltrate a Hamas cell in order tofoil a terrorist plot. There had been several prior attempts to doso with particular cell, all of which endingbadly. Despite the horrible track record, her father stillplaced her in the assignment.As Ziva had hugged her sister goodbye before she left, she had a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong, she just prayed she was wrong.

When the news came back that the mission had failed, and that everyone in the squad had been executed, Ziva was sick with grief and fury. She stormed in to see her father and confronted him...he threatened her with insubordination. He didn't even seen to care that his daughter had just been killed! He dismissed Ziva and then continued to set up another squad to infiltrate once more.

Ziva shuddered and wiped away a stray tear as her flashback ended. She shook her head and drove out the haunting memories. Her mind went back to Gibbs and the pain she knew he was enduring. Even if it wasn't much, Ziva felt she needed to do something for him. Something to console, or take his mind off things.

Smiling as an idea struck, Ziva turned off her lamp, grabbed her stuff, and left the building.

* * *

A/N: Haha, sorry yall. As I was literally writing the "When the news came..." paragraph, I remember that Ziva's sister was A) younger than Ziva, and B) killed in a roadside bomb and was not with Mossad. So...let's pretend, then, shall me? LOL. Remember, I don't know her backstory as well as the other characters. Next chapter soon!


	4. Gibbs

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N: Hey guys, someone brought it to my attention of a detail I didn't do right about Shannon and Kelly's death, so I did a quick fix! Thanks, Elizabeth!

* * *

Gibbs sighed. He was sitting at his desk, rifling through the mountain of paperwork on his desk, trying to both keep his composure and avoid looking Ziva in the eye. This past case they were wrapping up had been absolute hell. Anxiety, stress, and very little sleep has taken its toll on Gibbs and he was completely wrung out. Plus, to add onto everything, he had a knot in his stomach that was getting tighter by the moment. It was as if a snake was wrapped around his spine and was squeezing it tighter and tighter.

One of the hardest days in the year for Gibbs was approaching soon...Father's Day. Gibbs was a father once, but he lost everything when his little girl died alongside his wife. His world was completely shattered.

Kelly Gibbs had been nine years old when her life was cut short. She had a tiny frame, long, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and the most angellic face of any child...the spitting image of her mother. She was smart as a whip too. Straight A student,  
a favorite among all the teachers, and the potential to go onto big and wonderful things, even at her young age. Kelly was a sweet child with a great sense of humor...and she was Daddy's little girl.

Whether it was horseback riding on the beach, or watching movies in their living room, Kelly never left her father's side. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and both Kelly and Jethro knew it. Jethro loved to dote upon her, like any other dad does. He was her best friend, her comforting shoulder, her piggy back ride. She was his love, his life, everything for him to live for.

The day he left for his service, his heart was breaking. He was leaving his beloved wife and daughter...not sure of whether he would ever see them again. Those were the rules of war and combat, you may not come home. Your family may not get you back at the end of the war. Not the other way around. The soldier isn't supposed to be the one to lose everything.

When he received word that Shannon and Kelly had been killed in a car accident, Gibbs was absolutely numb with shock. The stoic, hard-nosed Marine was gone. All that was left was an emply shell of a man so lost and devasted all he could do was just sob. Gibbs' grief turned to anger and rage, which was fueled after first few years after he had joined NCIS.

Gibbs' agent-in-charge had called him into a meeting with NCIS Director up in his office. They informed him of the exact circumstances that surrounded his family's death. It turns out, Shannon had been a witness to a Marine's murder, and the killer wouldn't have that. He had followed Shannon and Kelly to identify them and their daily routine. As the NCIS assigned to protect Shannonand Kelly was driving them to Kelly's school early one Tuesday morning, the killer followed behind. At the most opportune moment, he had drawn a gun eqipped with a silencer, aimed, and fired. The NCIS agent was killed instantly, but the car was then careening out of control. As the bastard drove away, the last thing he heard before their car slammed into a concrete barrier was the screaming of the little girl in the back seat.

_Kelly_. Gibbs was sick. His little girl was terrified in the last moments in her life...and her father was 10,000 miles away, unable to protect her.

Shaking himself lightly from his tortured reverie, he looked down at his desk to see a baby blue NCIS folder being held in front of his face, held by Ziva. Intentionally avoiding making eye contact, Gibbs reached up and snatched the folder away grumpily, uttering a rough grunt.

That was the other thing that was needling him. Ziva knew everything about Shannon and Kelly. He had tried so damn hard to put this behind him and to keep his co-workers from knowing, and Ziva came walzing in with his entire life's story in a dossier. She had apologized sympathetically, but he later pulled her to the side and told her that the information concerning his late-family would never escape her lips.

She seemed to be trying to be overly-personable to him as of late...she knew what day was coming up and it was clear that she wanted to "be there for him". He apprecited the attemp, but Gibbs had every intention to spend this Father's Day like he had spent every other for the past 15 years. He was going to live in his basement, work on his boat, and drink to excess.

Gibbs placed the file Ziva had given him into his top drawer, stood up, and turned off his desk lamp. Grabbing his gear, he made his way toward the elevator. As he passed Ziva's desk, he heard her offer a "goodnight" to which he replied to with another grunt. He wanted to be home, working on his boat.

He stepped into the elevator, and as the doors shut, Gibbs slumped into the side of the car, emitting a shuddering sigh. They weren't getting any easier, the Father's Days over the years. Gibbs didn't know how, when, or even if they ever would. He prayed for the year where he wouldn't be alone on what's supposed to be his day...and he prayed it would come soon.


	5. WalGreens

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

* * *

Tony pulled into the WalGreens parking lot and parked in a space in the front row. He quickly checking his wallet to see if he had cash on him. Five bucks...perfect. Stuffing his keys in his pocket, Tony stepped through the store's front door, which opened for him automatically, and made his way to the back of the store.

Looking upward at the aisle signs to find what he needed, he made a right turn down aisle five...greeting cards. Tony smiled lightly as he looked up and down the shelves at the many colorful cards with cartoonish characters speaking in speech bubbles. He searched and searched for the right card, picking up many and reading their contents, none to his satisfaction. There were some that were definitely in the running...a very humorous one that had a scene on the front of two men with one of them actually slapping the back of the other's head, and one that had a more serious Father's Day tone. Deciding that comedy would be best suited for him, Tony picked up the first card and it's respective envelope.

As he walked down the aisle to head for the front, Tony's eye suddenly caught sight of the front of another card, and he stopped dead in his tracks. If this were a corny tv commercial, a heavenly spotlight would be shining down upon it and a choir of voices would be singing. Tony picked up the card, stared at the cover and started to chuckle. He opened it up and read the message printed inside and Tony let out a huge belly laugh. This was the one! He quickly put back his previous choice, and grabbed an evelope for his newly chosen, perfect card.

Tony grabbed a 16-oz. bottle of Vault as he made his way to the front counter. He laid his purchases in front of the cashier with a huge grin, and paid the man when his total was rung up. Picking up the plastic bag that held his precious card, Tony opened the bottle of soda and took a long gulp as he walked to the door.

"Tony!" he heard someone cry, and he nearly spit out his drink in surprise. He looked up to see Abby entering the store as he was leaving.

"Abbs, hey. What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied. "Just picking up some last minute stuff." There was a slight michevious glint in her eye that Tony had learned to identify. She was up to something. "You?"

"Same thing, needed my pick-me-up," he said, raising his Vault slightly in the air for emphasis.

Abby chuckled, and Tony suddenly remembered that Father's Day was a rough day for Abby as well.

"Hey Abby, you going to be okay this weekend?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You want me to come over or something so you wont be alone?"

"Aww Tony, that's so sweet." She hugged him tightly. "I'll be okay. I've got something planned for Sunday, thanks though." There was that glint again.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm needing to head on home, so I'll see you Monday."

"Right, hopefully. That'll mean no one messed with the Navy or Marines this weekend," Abby replied with a smile.

Tony laughed. "You call me if you need to, okay?"

Abby nodded and she watched him walk to his car, get in, and drive away. She turned and walked to the back of the store, turning down aisle five. Greeting cards always made Abby smile. Whenever Abby felt sad, depressed, or majorly stressed out from work, one stroll down a greeting card aisle while reading one every now and then always lifted her spirits.

She was wanting to find the perfect card for Gibbs. Something that said exactly what Abby was feeling, yet expressed it as only Abby can. So she found herself standing in front of the fluorescent colored, kiddie cards. She scanned through the multiple rows of cards; however, she wasn't finding anything that was the "it" card. She moved away from the younger kid's cards and found herself in the more appropriate section. She continued scanning the cards, picking up about every third one to read it.

Abby did a slight double take when she came across one particular card on the third row. With a crooked smile, she picked up the card, read the front, thenthe inside. This was it...the perfect card for Abby to give Gibbs for Father's Day. Satisfied with her greeting card choice, she made her way toward the front. She scanned the store as she did so in hopes of finding a Caf-Pow machine, but there wasn't one to be found. Abby _knew_ there was a reason why she didn't go into WalGreens that often.

Settling for a Full Throttle, Abby paid for her purchases at the counter, ingoring the odd look from the cashier for Abby's goth attire.She turned for the door, where she came face to face with another co-worker.

"Ziva?" Abby asked incredulously. What are the odds of seeing two co-workers in 15 minutes time in the same store?

"Abby!" Ziva said, surprised. "How are you?"

"Wish this was a Caf-Pow," Abby replied, taking a sip of her Full Throttle, "but good. What are you up to?"

"I have a few things I need to pick up. Tony said this was the closest store in our throat of the forest."

Abby blinked while she tried to compute what she just said. Realizing what she meant to say, Abby started laughing.

"What?" Ziva said.

"It's 'neck of the woods', but you're getting better," she replied with a big grin.

Ziva smiled back. "Well, whatever. As long as you know what I'm talking about."

"Hey, look, I gotta run," Abby said, checking her watch. "I'll see you Monday."

"Right. See you then."

Ziva watched Abby walk out of the store, climb into her hearse, and drive off. Ziva, who had never been in a WalGreens before, looked around the store in confusion. There was pretty much everything under the sun available to buy in that store, and she had no idea how to find what she was looking for. Resorting to asking the front counter cashier, she followed his directions and soon found herself staring down aisle five.

She checked the little signs on the shelves that showed where each section of cards were, and she walked to the Father's Day section. Scanning through the vast selection, she was disappointed that she couldn't find what she was looking for. Gibbs wasn't a "father" figure to her, per se, so a "To Daddy on his Special Day" card wouldn't be appropriate. She continued walking slowly down the aisle, scanning the cards, until she saw a little sign that said "Father's Day- Sympathy".

That's what she was looking for. It was a very small selection, but it was just enough for her. She picked up and read the contents of each card, each one very sweet and sincere. Her eyes fell upon a card that had a sweet drawing of a little girl with angel wings. A "Precious Moments" card according to the back of it. She read the inside and she began to feel tears well up. This was the card.

Zivawalked to the front counter without picking up anything else, and paid for the card. She then slowly made her way to her car in the parking lot. Before she turned the engine over, she just sat in the driver's seat and stared at the little angelis girl on the front of the card. Ziva had no idea whether this would be a good idea...Gibbs was so hard to read. How pissed at her would he be? She then remembered that tortured look she saw on Gibbs' face...the one he was trying so hard to hide. He was hurting, and Ziva needed to show Gibbs that she was there for him, even though he would never in a million years open up to her about something like this.

Making a mental note to plan a time to visit Gibbs on Sunday afternoon, Ziva turned her car engine over, backed out of the parking spot, and drove on home to her apartment.

* * *


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer: Still not mine... tho I did borrow a bit from Everybody Loves Raymond. Fans will recognize it...that's not mine either 

A/N: Guys, I am _**so**_ sorry for the long delay. I was hit with both writers block and a family crisis that kept me away from home for a week. I did do some "mind-writing" tho, so I hope this will write quick. Enjoy!

* * *

It was early Sunday afternoon when Tony slowly pulled up in front of Gibbs' house. He picked up his card, already sealed in its envelope, drew a pen from his jacket pocket, and addressed the front of it. He left the engine running in his car...he was only intending on putting the card through Gibb's mail slot on his front door. Tony shook his head. He knew Gibbs was old school, using hand tools instead of power, but come on...no mailbox? 

He was three feet from the front door, when he stopped suddenly upon hearing a loud "thump thump" coming from down the street. Tony turned toward the sound and smiled a lop-sided smile when he saw a familiar car come over the hill. It was Abby's hearse. She had that music up _way_ too loud. She pulled up right behind Tony's idling car, and waved happily as she got out.

"What are you doing here?" Abby called, walking around and opening up the "trunk" of the hearse.

"Just...uh...dropping something off," Tony replied vaguely. He was hoping his Father's Day gift would remain a secret from everyone else.

He watched as Abby pulled out a 24-pack of Bud Light and placed it on the pavement beside her. Tony walked over to help her seeing that she leaned back into the car to grab something else, and because...well, he saw beer. Abby pulled out a covered sandwich wheel and, seeing that Tony was now standing beside her, promptly put it in his arms.

"I was kinda hoping for the beer, but this works too," Tony said playfully. "What's all this for? You having a party I don't know about?"

Abby giggled. "No, seeing as you know about it _now. _I just thought I would drop by and hang with Gibbs today. The food and beer just followed."

"This a traditional Father's Day thing with you two?"

"Not particularly," Abby replied, smiling lightly. "This is just a idea I got on a whim. Why don't you stay and hang out with us?"

Tony thought about it. What was he going to do after he dropped off Gibbs' card? The plan was to sit at home and watch a couple movies...alone. Eh, he didn't care whether Abby knew that Tony had grown momentarily sappy.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind."

They walked up the front walkway up to Gibbs' front door and Abby rung the doorbell. They then heard a very muffled and not quite distinguishable reply from Gibbs.

Abby and Tony exchanged confused glances.

"Did he say 'come in'?" Tony asked.

"Sounded like it to me," Abby replied.

She tried to door handle and found that it was unlocked. She turned it and pushed it open, walking right into the front living area and cried, "Happy Father's Day!"

They stopped suddenly when they saw Gibbs standing mid-stride in the middle of the room. He was holding two bouquets of yellow daisies, and they were stretched toward an end table next to a sofa. Tony couldn't help but stifle a giggle and wish he had a camera. The deer-in-the-headlights look in his face was priceless...and so very rare.

"What the hell guys?" Gibbs exclaimed, tossing the flowers onto the table and moving away from them. "I said I was coming."

"Oooh,"Tony said. "We couldn't hear you. We both could have sworn you said 'come in'. Sorry Boss."

"Are you busy?" Abby asked. "I thought I would surprise you with a little Father's Day get together-party-shindig kind of thing."

Gibbs softened, remembering what the day was for Abby and that it was good therapy for the both of them to spend the day together. Tony was most likely along for the ride because Abby invited him. Gibbs didn't mind. No matter what happened between them while at work, Gibbs really did think of Tony as a son.

"No, I'm not busy Abs. There's room in the fridge for the case," Gibbs replied, relieving Tony of the sandwich ring and putting it on his kitchen table.

Abby and Gibbs sat next to each other on Gibbs' couch, while Tony pulled over an easy chair and was seated there. They ate, drank, and chatted for about an hour. Though they would never voice it out loud, all three of them felt surprisingly comfortable in this very informal, off-the-clock setting.

All three of them startled when they heard Gibbs' doorbell ring. Abby instantly sprang up to get it, but Tony lightly pushed her back down as he got up himself to get it.

"Sit," Gibbs said to Tony, standing up. "I'll get it."

"I'm closer to the door Boss," Tony replied with a playful tone.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It's three feet DiNozzo..." He started to walk toward the front door.

Tony sat down with a big sarcastic smile. "Well fine, I was just trying to look out for your best interests. An extra three-feet every now and then will do some long term damage to those old man knees of yours--ow!"

Gibbs smirked when he smacked Tony. Chuckling, he walked to his front door, opened it and was surprised by who was standing on the landing.

"Ziva?"

"Hello Gibbs," Ziva replied tentatively. "May I come in?"

Gibbs shrugged. "You might as well. Everyone else has."

Puzzled, Ziva crossed the threshold and blinked when she saw Tony and Abby sitting in Gibbs' living room. Tony waved jovially while Abby sat far back into the sofa with a look of indifference.

"It's Zee-va!" Tony cried, intentionally mispronouncing her name as he always did. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I, uh..." Ziva stammered. "I was just--"

"You know what?" Abby interrupted coldly. "That reminds me..." She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

Ziva breathed a subtle sigh of relief. Usually, she found Abby's attitude towards her to be annoying and bothersome, but now Ziva was grateful for the interruption. Ziva didn't expect there to be anyone else present while she was here. She knew she was the only one of the team to know about Gibbs and the loss of his wife and daughter. If Abby and Tony saw the card Ziva had pruchased for Gibbs, they were sure to ask questions, and Ziva did not want to do that to him. Besides, she knew if that was the case, Gibbs would definitely kill her once there were no more witnesses present.

Abby came bounding back into the living room holding a bright blue envelope. She flopped back on the sofa next to Gibbs, and placed the card in his hands. Gibbs looked down and saw on the front of the card his name written in beautiful calligraphy.

Looking back to Abby, he asked, "What is this?"

"What's it look like Gibbs?" she replied playfully. "Open it."

"Wait," Tony piped up. He pulled a brightly enveloped card from his inside jacket pocket and placed it on top of Abby's. "Here's another one."

Gibbs looked at his newest card and couple help but give a small chuckle. Tony had written in a good of handwriting as he could muster, the address "Boss-man". He then put two and two together and smiled warmly at both Abby and Tony. It had been a long time since he had gotten a Father's Day card. Had they really done this for him?

"Go on," Tony urged. "Open them up."

"Mine first!" Abby cried.

Smiling at Abby, Gibbs turned her card over and tore it open. He pulled out the card inside and, if possible, grinned broader. On the front was a large, gray hippo, smiling a toothy grin, with the phrase "Happy Father's Day!" colorfully written across the top. He opened the card and read the printed message on the inside, but he was drawn to the handwritten note Abby had inscribed.

_Dear Gibbs--_

_There's a good explanation for all this. I got you a Father's Day card because you have been a wonderful father figure in all my years knowing you, and especially since Daddy passed away. You were my saving grace then...I'd have got absolutely insane if it weren't for you. You were my comforting word, a shoulder to cry on, and you never had a shortage of hugs. I am forever grateful to you and I love you dearly for it. Happy Father's Day Gibbs! May this card brighten your day the way our relationship has brightened my life. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Abby_

Gibbs closed the card, leaned over, and kissed Abby's cheek. "Thank you very much."

Abby smilied warmly. "I meant every word."

They shared one more soft smile, then Gibbs put his attention on Tony's card. He tore open the envelope, pulled out the card, and was genuinely startled by the picture on the cover. It was a close up of a bald eagle's head, and it was glaring menacingly forward at Gibbs. It looked as if it would jump out from the card and tear you apart if it had the chance. He opened it up, read the inside, and let out a good, strong laugh. Tony had manipulated the printed message with a very amusing result. He had taken a pen and put a giant X through the word "Dad" in the inscription, and above it he wrote "Gibbs". The card now read:

_You're not the only one who can do the Gibbs stare, you know!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tony DiNozzo_

Gibbs let Abby read it and she burst out laughing as well. "That's perfect!"

"Tony," Gibbs said,looking at his senior agent square in the eye. "Thank you. This is a great card."

"I'm glad you like it Boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs stood up and walked to the kitchen and stood both cards up on his counter top. He heard Tony and Abby start talking again, and he smiled to himself. He had a good group of people. Gibbs opened the refrigerator and grabbed himself another beer. He turned back around to find Ziva standing behind him, holding yet another card in her hand.

She seemed cautious and slightly sad. "Gibbs...could we talk privately?"


	7. Sympathy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NCIS in any way, shape, or form. The poem used in the story is called "Death of a Child", written by Sandy Eakel andfound on a website wont let me post. Email me if you want proof, lol. I did have to change one word to make it gender-correct.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay again. This chapter is literally the 9th version that I have written, deleted, and written again. This one was harder for me to write that I thought it would be. Warning...you may need a kleenex. This poem made me cry. This very well, may possibly, might be the last chapter. It probably will. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Gibbs stared puzzledly at Ziva, his eyes drifting down to the cream colored envelope cradled in her hand. 

"Sure Ziva," Gibbs replied. He motioned for her to have a seat at his table. She did and Gibbs followed suit. "What is it?"

She gave a cleansing sigh, preparing herself. "I know that Father's Day has to be the roughest day of the year for you..."

She paused to read Gibbs' reaction. His eyes narrowed and she saw him briefly clench his jaw. He quickly glanced behind his shoulder to see if either Tony or Abby were listening.

"Look, I told you never to talk about that again," Gibbs softly growled.

"I know," Ziva whispered. "That's why I came in here...to do this privately. Gibbs, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds, but..." she carefully slid the envelope across the table to Gibbs. "...here. I have something for you."

Gibbs stared down at the unaddressed envelope. He was torn...torn between being mad as hell at Ziva and being very touched by her intent. Gibbs glanced up at her, and noticed how nervous she seemed to be. He smiled lightly and slid his unopened can of beer toward her and told her to drink it.

Turning his attention back, Gibbs slowly tore open the envelope and carefully pulled out the card inside. He gazed upon the front and he felt something grip in his stomach. It was a beautiful Precious Moments brand card with a tiny angelic girl standing on billows of white,  
heavenly clouds. The tiny blonde child held a golden harp and had a sweet, sad expression on her face as she stared forward. Above her, written in glittery text, were the words: _Always With You_

Gibbs sharply took in a breath, and he then opened up the card. There was a long poem inscribed on the inside, covering both  
sides of the card. Gibbs felt this throat tighten as he began to read it.

_**Sorry I didn't get to stay.  
To laugh and run and play.  
To be there by your side.  
I'm sorry that I had to die. **_

God sent me down to be with you,  
to make your loving heart anew.  
To help you look up and see  
Both God and little me.

_**Daddy, I wish I could stay.  
Just like I heard you pray.  
But, all the angels did cry  
when they told little me goodbye. **_

_**God didn't take me cause He's mad.  
He didn't send me to make you sad.  
But to give us both a chance to be  
a love so precious .. don't you see? **_

_**Up here no trouble do I see  
and the pretty angels sing to me.  
The streets of gold is where I play  
you'll come here too, Daddy, someday. **_

_**Until the day you join me here,  
I'll love you Daddy, dear.  
Each breeze you feel and see,  
brings love and a kiss from me.  
**_

Gibbs felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He had to grip the side of his table to keep him stable. Ziva slid back his beer can as an offering. He extended a shaking hand, grasped it, and downed several big swallows. Gibbs read and re-read the incription three times before he even noticed Ziva had written something herself.

_Dear Jethro--_

_I know you're hurting, and I am truely sorry. Just know that there are friends and loved ones in your life that will always  
be there for you. You are in my thoughts, and you have my deepest sympathies._

_Ziva_

Gibbs cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the growing lump in it. He just kept staring at the card, re-reading it over and over again. Ziva watched him and tried to read his expression. Was he mad?

"Gibbs...?"

"Ziva--" Gibbs choked. "W...why...why did you--"

"I thought it might make you feel better. I could see the pain in your eyes Friday at work, and I felt so bad and so sorry," Ziva explained. Catching herself, she added very hastily, "Oh no, I didn't mean that I 'felt sorry' for you, I was just...I mean...I just know what you're feeling and I--"

Gibbs silenced her by reaching across the table and staying her shaking hand. He looked straight at her with the strongest earnesty.

"Thank you," he said slowly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "This is a beautiful card. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Ziva gave a small chuckle. "I was afraid you were going to be pissed."

Gibbs was about to reply when he was interrupted by Abby calling into the kitchen, "Did you get lost in there Gibbs?"

Tony then called, "Ziva isn't boring you to death is she?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, then noticed a crumpled ball of aluminum foil sitting on top of the trash can.

Fishing it out, she asked, "May I?"

Gibbs smiled. "Just dont hit my couch."

Ziva carefully aimed and threw. Both she and Gibbs shared a hard laugh when they heard Tony cry an indignant "ow!", followed by a disgusted "eew!".

Gibbs stood up from the kitchen table and extended his arm toward the living room. "Shall we?"

Ziva stood and re-entered the room, smirking at the dirty look Tony threw at her. The four of them continued to talk for a half hour, when Abby and Tony said that they regretfully had to leave to go home. Gibbs hugged Abby, thanking her once again for her thoughtful card, and shook Tony's hand, doing the same. Ziva added her goodbyes, but lagged behind, waiting for them to leave.

Once they were left alone, Gibbs turned to Ziva and said, "Thank you so much again for that card. You have no idea how much that and this whole afternoon means to me."

"It was my pleasure Gibbs," Ziva replied. "You were about to leave for the cemetary when Abby and Tony showed up, weren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw the two bouqets of flowers on the side table when I came in."

Gibbs gave a wry, sad smile. "Yes...I was. I always go to the cemetary on Father's Day...tradition of sorts."

He sighed and began to zone out in reflection. Seeing this, Ziva walked straight over to the end table, picked up the flowers, walked back and put them in Gibbs' hands. Broken out of his reverie, Gibbs looked at her incredulously.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she opened his front door and said with a smile, "Come on...I'll drive."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
